


Boys Like You.

by salinesoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Gen, Toxic Relationship, Wilbur’s crazy bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinesoot/pseuds/salinesoot
Summary: The only thing he loves is his country.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Boys Like You.

“you don’t love me anymore, wilbur!” tears streamed down your face as you sobbed out your words. his face darkened as he scowled, taking a step closer to you — “what’s wrong with you?” wilbur practically snarled at you, “can’t you see what i’m doing is for the greater good? do you want to stay in pogtopia for your whole life, wasting away as they harvest the fruits of a nation we made? fine. stay here. see how much love matters then.”

his face was sallow, cheekbones not quite so full with laughter like they used to be. his eyes held heavy darkness underneath and his eyebrows seemed to be constantly furrowed. this wasn’t what he’d promised you — this wasn’t love and companionship and a happy exile together. this was war, pain and broken down relationships. 

“you’re killing yourself!” you shouted in his face, his anger a lot more quiet and vicious compared to your loud and expressive feelings. “you’re wasting away and i’ll be damned if i stick around to watch it,” you shook your head, quickly stepping away as he followed behind you, scowling. “where are you gonna go, huh?” he asked, watching as you grabbed the little belongings you had and stuffed them into a bag. you frowned, “away from you.”

wilbur laughed quietly, disbelief on his face. “who out there is going to love you? you’re damaged goods! an exiled war criminal with extreme emotional baggage! who else but me will accept you for who you are?” 

“you made me who i am!” you pushed him away from you, face tinting red with anger — “i wouldn’t be here with whoever the hell you are if i didn’t fall in love with a sweet man playing his guitar. i did not fall in love with his ideals but i stayed, wilbur. i stayed and look where it left me? homeless, cold, hungry — caring for his child and his allies better than he ever could! you’re a megalomaniac freak who couldn’t liberate l’manberg if he tried—”

a sharp slap cut through the air, silence ringing violently after it. your mouth hung open in a surprised gape, cheek stinging. after a moment, you shut your mouth and snapped your eyes in his direction — studying his horror filled expression. “doveimsosorryidontknowwhyididthat—”

“boys like you.” you began, hands shaking. “boys like you aren’t good for people like me, aren’t healthy, aren’t fit for relationships.” you exhaled an angry breath. “goodbye wilbur.” you grabbed the bag violently despite your bubbling rage being washed out by a numbing sadness. wilbur babbled out apologies, begging you not to leave him, to work it out with him. 

as you climbed from the valley of pogtopia, studying the buttons that decorated the walls — you sighed. “it was never meant to be.”

* * *

_everyday like clockwork, you’d come down to the river, dipping your toes in the cool water as you played meaningless tunes on your ukulele — but as you came down today, you noticed there was someone else there. he was dressed in a mustard jumper and a red beanie and he strummed a deep honeyhued guitar. “who are you and why are you here?” your voice made him jump, brown eyes wide with surprise before he cooled his expression._

_“uh, hi! i noticed you sit down here quite often and i thought,” he cleared his throat, “i hoped i could come and play with you?”_

_“that didn’t tell me who you are,” you raised an eyebrow as you sat next to him on the emerald grass._

_“wilbur. wilbur soot,” what kind of fairytale name was that? you shrugged and nodded, offering your own name to him. a sharp smile fell on his features, smile lines accentuating his beauty._

_you told him to try and not fail miserably as you played the quickest tune you knew your adept fingers could play. wilbur laughed and told you to eat his dust. maybe this was a sign that better days were to come, with him._


End file.
